Obsidius
Obsidius is a magma golem Kaiju that was originally created by the space kaiju SpaceGodzilla along with his brother Krystalak. Appearance Obsidius is a creature of stone and magma. He has a body structure similar to many other kaiju, following the basic tetrapod body structure and having a tail. The golem's body is made up of volcanic rock which has an almost charcoal grey colour. Sections of Obsidius's body that look almost vein like are exposed areas of the lava that flows through his body, they also occur in areas of the body where articulation is required. Obisidius's shoulders resemble small volcanoes, with smoke rising out of them. His hands each have three claw like fingers and his feet each have three claw-like toes. Obsidius lacks any physical eyes ay all, how he is able to see is unclear. His open maw glows from the lava in it. On top of his head are three horns that are curved backwards. Running down his back are ridges and rocky scutes running down his back. The tip of the tail is split similar to the tail of Monster X but is split differently , the larger tail tip is above the smaller tail tip. Personality Pending History Pending Synopsis Pending Abilities Inferno: Obsidius's primary projectile attack, the lava golem is capable of releasing torrents of lava from his maw. These torrents of lava take the form a beam stream and the attack smoulders the opponent with volcanic energy. Immense Strength: Obsidius posses great strength which is uses to great effect in battle. In melee battle Obsidius uses his fists, feet, claws and tail in attacking his opponents. He is strong enough lift boulders and building and throw them at opponents. He will even headbutt his opponents when face to face. * Rip It Up: A physical attack that Obsidius uses in close-combat. Obsidius digs his hands into the earth and then tears upwards, striking the body of his opponent with clawed fingers while throwing rock and dirt into the foe's face. What is more that he can perform this attack in both water and lava, mixing either element in with eh dirt and boulders being propelled at the opponent. * Vault Kick: Obsidius will balance on his knuckles in a gorilla like fashion as he kicks out with his flexible legs to hit his opponent. Immense Durability: With his body being made up of volcanic rock, Obsidius is able to resist a lot of damage dealt to him. Thanks to the volcanic properties of his body, Obsidius is capable of moving in lava without having an damamge done to him. What is more, Obsidius' hide is very resilient to any energy-base attacks. Burrowing: Being a literally beast of Earth, Obisidus is capable of burrowing underground like many other kaiju like Anguirus and Baragon. Obsidius is even capable of burrowing into a volcano. Essence Absorption: An unusual ability that Obsidius possesses, the rock monster is capable of absorbing certain properties of his opponents when grappling with them. The properties that Obsidius's gains from his opponents depend on whether the opponent is organic or mechanical - if organic, Obsidius steals some of their life force to replenish his own health; if mechanical, he steals their energy to replenish his stamina. Extraordinary Jumper: Depite his rock body and massive weight, Obsidius is surprisingly capable of leaping great distances. He also uses his jumping abilities to perform body slams on his opponents. Roll Out: Similar to Anguirus, Obsidius is capable of contorting his body into a ball and then roll as either a form of attack or travel. Category:Kaiju Category:Characters Category:Male Characters